Vehicle manufacturers are challenged to improve fuel efficiency and vehicle performance. Some vehicles include an internal combustion engine that includes a particulate filter configured to trap particulate matter “PM” contained in an exhaust gas. Over time, the particulate matter builds-up on the particulate filter, and a treatment to regenerate the particulate filter is often performed. Some particulate filter regeneration treatments involve increasing the temperature of the particulate filter to burn-off the trapped particulate matter.
To raise the temperature of the particulate filter, the engine is sometimes caused to be in an operating state. Driving incidents sometimes interfere with particulate filter regeneration treatment.